pokemongamesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Azumarill
Azumarill (Japanese: マリルリ Marilli) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18. It is the final form of . Biology Physiology Azumarill is a , blue mammalian Pokémon. It has a nearly ovoid shape with a white and white-speckled, bubble-like pattern on its underside, which helps it to camouflage itself in the water. Azumarill also has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides. Azumarill still possesses the wiry black tail and blue "bubble" it had in its , except the bubble is smaller. Its eyes are circular with blue irises. Gender differences None. Special abilities By keeping still and listening intently, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe. Behavior It lives in water virtually all day long. When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated ears to prevent their insides from getting wet. If Azumarill spots a drowning Pokémon, it will make air balloons to help it breathe. Habitat Azumarill live in rivers and lakes. Diet By focusing its hearing, Azumarill can identify what kinds of prey are around. It also . In the anime Major appearances Azumarill first appeared in Love, Totodile Style. A female one was used in a circus. Ash's Totodile had a crush on her. Of course, the Azumarill already had a boyfriend of sorts: a . An is one of the friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1), Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Jackson used an Azumarill against Ash in the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. Paul used an Azumarill in his battle at the Oreburgh Gym in Shapes of Things to Come. However, it lost and Paul gave it away to a passing Trainer. Other An Azumarill appeared in BW129. Minor appearances An Azumarill was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. An Azumarill competed alongside its Trainer in a balloon race in The Big Balloon Blow-Up. An Azumarill appeared in Dueling Heroes. An Azumarill was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. An Azumarill was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. A star Azumarill was brought to sing to all the Pokémon at Pikachu's Summer Festival. An Azumarill appeared in A Ruin with a View. An Azumarill along with an and a made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. An Azumarill also appears in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a and . An Azumarill is used by a student of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Azumarill also appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. An Azumarill made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. An Azumarill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries . This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater.}} In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Madam Azumarill is a ninja master and Apricot and Marimaru's teacher in the ninja arts. She is also Marimaru's mother. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Azumarill debuts in Absolutely Azumarill, being chased by 's mother. When her mother asks her to demonstrate her capturing prowess, Crystal fails, as she has done so since her failure to capture , eliciting her mother's concern over her sudden loss of her ability. Crystal's mom later appears with an Azumarill in the , but it is not known if it related to the other one. Matt uses an Azumarill in VS. Azumarill I and VS. Azumarill II in an attempt to drown both and Flannery in the cable car of Mt. Chimney. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Game locations | carea=Evolve | rsarea=Evolve | earea=Evolve | frlgarea=Evolve | frlgex=leafgreen | dparea=Evolve | ptrarity=Common | ptarea= | hgssarea=Evolve | palarea=Pond | bwrarity=None | bwarea=Evolve | gen5ex=white | b2w2rarity=Rare| b2w2area= , Floccesy Ranch, Pinwheel Forest, and Relic Passage ( ing in ) Routes , , and , Village Bridge and Abundant Shrine ( and rippling water)| }} In side games |trozei=Secret Storage 12 Mr. Who's Den |md=Evolve from |md2=Blizzard Island (1F-20F) Crevice Cave (B1-B10) Lower Crevice Cave (B1-B4) Mt. Avalanche (B1-B19) |ranger3=Silver Falls |rumble2=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank |mdgti=Magnagate dungeons, Dreamy Island, Cape at the Edge, Silent Tundra, Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber) }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|Cute|0}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||||'}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|Cute|0}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|||†}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|Smart|2|†}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|100|100|10|||*}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|95|85|10||||'}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5|Beauty|2}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|Cute|0}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20|Cute|0}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15|||†}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20|||†}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|—|20|||†}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5|Tough|2}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20|Smart|2}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|Cute|2|†}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data Evolution Sprites Trivia * Azumarill and Marill are the only Pokémon that can have the type as their sole weakness. This is because of their Hidden Ability . Origin It may be based on a combination of a and a or possibly a or . Name origin Azumarill is a combination of azure (a shade of blue) or azul (Spanish and Portuguese for blue), , and possibly rill (a small river or brook) Marilli may be a combination of 丸い marui (round or circular) or 鞠 mari (ball) and 瑠璃 ruri ( ). In other languages }} External links it:Azumarill pt:Azumarill (pokémon) de:Azumarill es:Azumarill fr:Azumarill ja:マリルリ pl:Azumarill zh:玛力露丽